


The Beginning

by Capitanahunter33



Series: Rip Hunter pregnant [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bottom Rip Hunter, F/F, F/M, Gen, Top Leonard Snart, female rip hunter, minor Gideon, minor Jonás Hunter, minor Miranda Couborn / Rip Hunter, minor Vandal Savage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitanahunter33/pseuds/Capitanahunter33
Summary: How Rip and Leonard got involved"Needless to say, it wasn't the last time they slept together."
Relationships: Rip Hunter/Leonard Snart
Series: Rip Hunter pregnant [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875253
Kudos: 3





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Story about how Leonard and Rip got involved before the whole pregnancy thing

Rip plopped down on the couch in her living room / parlor at midnight after spending she doesn't know how many hours looking at the timeline and trying to search for Vandal without any success on her or Gideon's part.

It was as if Savage had disappeared from the face of the earth, from time itself.

She had to find a way to find he, for Miranda, for Jonah. Her loving wife taught she that sometimes it is worth breaking the rules if it gives you something better, something you never imagined.

Breaking the rules had given her the privilege of being able to marry her beloved Miranda, against the rules of the teachers of the time of not having attachments, and of being able to have her precious child, her beloved Jonah.

And she didn't regret anything, not even what she was doing to get them back because as her beloved Miranda would say, sometimes it's okay to break the rules.

Gods, how she missed them.

-"Tired, Captain? "-

Rip almost jumped when she heard suddenly, out of nowhere, Leonard Snart's mocking voice so close and so suddenly addressing her. And it didn't take long for her to sit up correctly, straight, and well seated, almost getting a funny, mocking laugh from her teammate as she did so. After that, she looked up and looked at Snart.

-"Mr. Snart, to what do I owe the pleasure?"- Was her reply instead of an answer.

Something that the thief noticed but did not react or comment on that fact, he only moved like a predator, like every time he walks, and elegantly until he sat next to her without stopping looking at her at any time, which made him nervous although he did not. let show.

-"I just came to see how our beloved captain is here after three days alone and locked up."-was the completely non-explanatory answer that she managed to obtain.

Rip took a moment to weigh the fact that it had already been three days since she had left the team to rest as she with Gideon's help went to search for Savage throughout history to see when. of the time was and go for it. All this after everyone left the year 2046.

Finally, after a few seconds, she responded to the older of them by looking back at him, pitting hazelnut against ice blue.

-"I'm fine, perfectly."-she lied, something that Snart noticed right away, being Sara and he the only ones capable of reading a person so well among the other legends and that they both had difficulty reading Hunter.

-"I thought we had agreed that no lies anymore."- He reminded her more in a claim than anything, in a serious and confident tone typical of the older to which Rip sighed.

-"OK OK. No, I'm not fine, okay?" -she practically growled something that surprised the thief although he did not let him see it-"Apparently I've been looking for Savage for three days through time, with the help of Gideon, and the only thing I have found is nothing. "-She finished explaining herself to which Snart nodded seriously and thinking about it.

Rip thought that they had already finished the conversation and that after seeing the disaster that was his captain now, Snart would leave although he would not tell the others for the good of all who entrusted his life to she in each mission.

But it was not like that because soon Rip felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist in surprise as he lifted her to sit on Snart's lap.

-"But what…? Mr. Snart!"-She screamed feeling the scarlet color adhere to her cheeks at the sudden change and the surprising position they were both in.

-"Quiet, Rip."- Snart mocked, letting his hands rest on the slim waist of the younger of the two present.- "I think I know the way to help you, not to find Savage, but to relax so that you can find him more easily." -He finished explaining and suggesting to the team captain.

Rip looked at him in surprise and pondered the idea as Snart waited patiently for a response from the younger of them. After two minutes she sighed and placed her hands on the thief's cheeks.

-"We do it but we will never repeat it or tell anyone, you can't even tell Mick, understood? "-She said seriously and serenely to which Snart nodded.-"Well, let's go to them."-Hunter ended up saying just to be interrupted by the thief.

-"Len."-

-"Huh?"-She asked confused.

-"That you call me that."-replied Sna ... Len.

Understanding why, Rip nodded.

-"All right. Let's do it, ... Len."-the aforementioned smiled and both approached their lips together in a passionate and desperate kiss.

Needless to say, it wasn't the last time they slept together.


End file.
